Printers are used in many environments. For example, printers are often used as peripheral devices at point of sale (POS) terminals. Depending on the POS environment, a printer may be either placed for rest on a surface, mounted on a wall surface, or placed underneath a counter. In other instances, a printer may be fitted within an enclosure such as a cabinet. Depending on the configuration in its environment, printed paper may be dispensed from the printer in an undesirable direction, location, or orientation. For example, if the printer is positioned within a cabinet with its front facing the opening of the cabinet, printed paper may dispense in a direction away from the cabinet opening, thus it may be difficult for the user to access the dispensed paper. As a result, the usefulness of the printer may be limited. Accordingly, it is desired to provide printers that can dispense paper more conveniently and that can be more easily configured.